half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2 original storyline
This article describes the Half-Life 2 original journey taken by Gordon in the very first versions of Half-Life 2 and includes every early concepts and ideas cut before 2003 (the year Half-Life 2 was leaked and was already quite similar to the final product), based on information taken from the book Raising the Bar, the leaked playable Beta and its files, and the leaked WC mappack, which contains maps from the early stages of development (c. 2000) to 2003. At this point, Breen was only known as the "Consul", Alyx was the daughter of Captain Vance, and Eli was Eli Maxwell and was not related to Alyx, among other things''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. The original journey Train ride Gordon is waken by the G-Man who shows him bits of what happened during the last 10 years, but without telling much. Gordon then finds himself on the Wasteland Train and encounters Samuel, a citizen who tells him some things about his life and gives him some hints about what is going on. He also gives him a spare gas mask, as the air is not always very breathableHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. The train ride allows the player to view the wastelands outside City 17, with ruins, wrecks, Houndeyes, Bullsquids, and other unknown fauna. Another train is seen being attacked by a Gargantua, but the monster is destroyed by the heavy engineHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. The Wasteland Train then proceeds inside the city, first through Old City, ruined, and New City, more hi-tech and heavily isolated from the wasteland. Creatures can be seen killing themselves on the barricades. Gordon glimpses Citizens in their apartments. The train arrives at the station, and Cremators can be seen cleaning around the train Bullsquids or Headcrabs that managed to get inside the perimeterHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Heavily trimmed. Samuel has been removed but its face was recycled as a simple Citizen and for Counter Strike: Source. Home life, originally only glimpsed, can now be seen first hand when Gordon actually travels through residential buildings. City 17 Trainstation Arrived at the train stationHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar, it is unknown what Gordon does and who he meets. It is probable that he meets Barney who shows him the way and tells him to meet him near the Manhack Arcade. Notable info about its use in retail Overall the same, even though having not much information and no WC mappack maps, this is just open to speculation. Combine Factories Gordon didn't leave the trainstation through the main entrance, but through a back door that leads to an industrial part of the city, with noisy factories filled with citizens working and passing through in all directions, watched by Metrocops and Combots. Workers consist of adults but also children. Gordon discovers the Child Factory, where children are building Cremators, and other workshops, such as the "stenographer's chasm". He also discovers the Vorti-Cells, used as stations siphoning power from trapped Vortigaunts (although it is likely that they could be found everywhere in the city). Gordon then proceeds on foot to the entertainment/commercial part of the city''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Completely removed. As the concept of human reproduction being disabled by a Combine suppressor field evolving, children finally got cut with the whole area, as long with the Cremator, also very close to this early universe style. It was also easier to avoid censorship issues in many countries and not restrain the game to an older audience by removing all children. Although some ideas sounded good on paper, the developers found themselves unable to find a satisfying gameplay for this area. Like the Manhack Arcade, this area didn't have a purpose strong enough to be kept. Terminal - Trainstation Plaza Gordon walks through the Trainstation Plaza and gets to see the trainstation main facade and how Citizens are treated by Civil Protection. He then proceeds to the Manhack Arcade through yet to be identified areas, probably apartment buildings, though it is unknown, and, at some point, building site. It is also unknown when Gordon was to be chased by Civil Protection through apartment buildings, since it seems he was to be rather left alone in most of the early maps relating the game's beginning''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Overall the same. Entertainment - Commercial / Manhack Arcade In a entertainment/commercial area where City 17's civilian life was to be shown, Gordon see his first Breencast (or rather "Consulcast" at this point) and discovers the Manhack Arcade, an entertainment place where citizens play video games consisting in controlling Manhacks into the streets and killing fugitive citizens, ignoring that the Manhacks they are controlling are real and are actually killing on the streets''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Gordon then meets with Barney, who works undercover as a Metrocop, and proceeds to Kleiner's Lab through the sewers (it is unknown if Gordon meets Barney there for the first time or in the trainstation like in retail)WC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Completely removed, as the developers didn't find it very fun, even if it sounded good on paper. Kleiner's Lab Gordon reaches Kleiner's Lab''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' where Kleiner is astonished to see him. He is then introduced to the teleport. Gordon is to be sent to Kraken Base, since Eli's lab teleport is in pieces and therefore not working2003 playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta filesWC mappack. Like in the retail version of the game, the teleportation fails and Gordon must flee on foot to Eli's lab. Kleiner also appears much older. Notable info about its use in retail The lab is almost similar to the retail, except that the latter is a reduced version of the original WC mappack map, which contains the original teleport in another, bigger roomWC mappack. The developers might have thought that everything could perfectly fit in one single, smaller room. Kraken Base being scrapped, the teleportation was instead to send Gordon to Black Mesa East. Consul Plaza Gordon arrives at the Consul Plaza''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar, where stands a huge white statue of the Consul2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] files. He leaves City 17 through the sewersWC mappack. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed. No map was ever made, only the statue model exists. Sewers / Canals Gordon leaves City 17 on foot with a jetski or an airboat, according to the original concepts''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. He encounters Hydras on his way. The place is also filled with Barnacles, Headcrabs and BullsquidsHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]]. Alyx probably shows up at some point. Notable info about its use in retail It was supposed to be much bigger and longer and was heavily trimmed2003 playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, even though a lot was kept. Scrapyard / Eli's Lab Gordon reaches the end of the canals, and is finally outside the city. He encounters Eli Maxwell and Dog in the very simple Eli's lab, inside a cave located near a quarry. Eli shows Gordon a slideshow of what happened during the last 10 years, including the loss of his leg. He also gives him the physics manipulator''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Eli's lab was transformed into a real underground building, the scrapyard being kept only for playing fetch with Dog and the Gravity Gun. Then Eli Maxwell was merged with Captain Vance to become Eli Vance. Quarry - Quarrytown - Traptown - Phystown - Zombie Town If Eli's lab was supposed to be attacked like in retail, Gordon might flee to the yet unnamed industrial town filled with zombies and traps set by the mad monk. At some point he would use a vehicle called the "digger" to proceed through mines and destroy a Combine Big Momma Pod laying headcrabs to clear the way''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]]. Then he is given the buggy somehow and proceeds through the wasteland. Notable info about its use in retail Was of course kept as the Ravenholm levels, although it is unknown if the zombie town was already called that way at this stage of development. Merged with the cut Antlion caves, the mines were more explored in Episode Two. The Wild - The Wasteland - The Scrapland - The Coast Highway Gordon proceeds through the wasteland with the buggy and follows the railway on a highway (and it is unknown why exactly)Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. He is attacked by Antlions, Combine Soldiers, Rollermines and Gunships on his way2003 playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. He is supposed to meet Alyx somewhere around there, most likely in the Depot, like in the retail. He might get to tame the Antlions, or not, but is is known Gordon visits their caves, where the Antlion King was to be met''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. An early concept had Gordon taking the train that crashes at some point of the journey. He is then met by Alyx and her pet alien Skitch. There they are attacked by Combine Elite soldiers and StridersHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Was originally much bigger, more desolate, and with more shipwrecks''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Merged with the unexploited mines from Quarrytown, the Antlions caves were taken back for ''Episode Two (the Antlion Grub model was also made very early2003 playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files). Depot / Prison - Gulag After a battle with a Gunship from the top of a nearby lighthouse, Gordon gets into a Combine train depot, simply called the Depot, through the basement of the lighthouseWC mappack. The Depot is built on an unnamed old prison where Gordon fights Combine soldiers, with the aid of Antlions (it is unknown if they were already supposed to be friendly to Gordon - but likely). He then discovers the Gunship Bays, where Gunships are built. Antlions attack, fuel tanks explode and the whole place is engulfed in flames. Then Gordon goes into the Depot itself through the cargo conveyor and proceeds to the Air Exchange on footWC mappackHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar''2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] (it is unknown why he has to go into the Depot itself - probably not for the same reason as in retail). Gordon meets Alyx in this chapter, probably not before the end (so probably in the Depot itself). She might leave at some point after that, since it is likely that Gordon is alone with Odell on the Borealis. Notable info about its use in retail This chapter grew and grew from a stopping-off point along the way to the longest level of the game''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Most of the area and the depot model was kept, except for the lighthouse (recycled earlier in the coast levels) and the Gunship Bays (recycled in the Citadel levels). Also, the finished maps were set during daytime, while at sunset and then overnight in retail2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]]. The sun was originally supposed to set in the next chapter, the Air Exchange. Air Exchange - AirEx - Air Conditioner Arrived at the Air Exchange, a Combine facility replacing the air by noxious, murky gases with its main reactor, Gordon must reach the top of the highest tower, battle a Gunship and then jump into a pool of industrial solvents at its base. He then must go inside the main reactor of the facility, protected and operated by Stalkers, and sabotage its core, making the Air Exchange completely nonoperational and triggering the human uprising in City 17. Gordon then reaches the shore on foot''Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Completely removed. Blowing up the AirEx to trigger the uprising was merged with the Depot levels to make the Nova Prospekt levels''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar; reaching the top of the highest tower and blowing up the core of the whole facility was recycled in the Citadel levels, as long with the factory-like themes. head on the far left, possibly a placeholder, since the child models hold a Cremator head by default.]] Arctic regions Arrived at the shore, Gordon meets with Odell, former engineer of the Borealis, and proceeds to the Arctic regions on a tugboatWC mappack. The Borealis - Hyperborea Arrived on the site of the Borealis with their tugboat, the ship either being stranded in the ice or drifting in the sea, Gordon and Odell visit the ship filled with the corpses of the original crew members, Stalkers, zombies, tanks containing Combine Assassins (probably in stasis) and Combine soldiers. Odell and Gordon leave the ship with a small submarine and proceed to the nearby Kraken BaseWC mappack2003 playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] files. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed, but taken back for Episode Two and most likely Episode Three. Kraken Base Gordon and Odell reach Kraken Base in their submarine and encounter Helena Mossman, Kraken's director. Kraken Base is a rebel scientific base located beneath the sea. It is unknown what happens there and what happens to Odell and Mossman. It is likely that some battle takes place, according to the overheard distress call sent from Kraken Base to the Borealis. Gordon leaves, on foot, and reaches the Combine Weather ControlWC mappackHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed, but most likely taken back for Episode Three, still with Mossman to be met there. Weather Control This section of the game involves a massive scale attack on the Weather Control, a massive dome that drained Earth of its oxygen''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Gordon meets there Captain Vance, Alyx's father and one of the few surviving military leaders. A assault is led there by Vance and his Conscripts, Gordon and Alyx joining the fight. They are attacked by Combine Soldiers and "mechs" (probably the early term for the Synth)Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Alyx whereabouts before this chapter are unknown. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Completely removed. A similar battle might take place at the end of Episode Three, but it is unknown if the Weather Control will be brought back. Flight of the C-130 Gordon and Alyx go back to City 17 with a C-130 that crashes into a skyscraperHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. It is likely that the plane consisted in a static model seen before and after the journey. Some parts of the journey might have been seen with inside views of the plane. No model was ever made; only textures existed. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed. Back in City 17 .]] Skyscraper - Vertigo - Palace So the C-130 craches into the skyscraper housing a museum and probably a hotel/palace. Alyx is hurt and Gordon must find her father, Captain Vance. Therefore he joins the Conscripts through the rooftops in the fight of the ongoing uprisingHalf-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappack. '''Notable info about its use in retail' Completely removed. The high tower concept became redundant with the Air Exchange and was therefore also recycled in the Citadel levels. Its outdoor destroyed concrete levels were re-used in the City 17 underground in Episode One, where Gordon and Alyx are fighting Antlions and Gordon must find cars to block the Antlion holes. Rooftops Gordon fights with the Conscripts on the rooftops at the foot of the skyscraperWC mappack. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed. Most of the retail battle occurs on the ground. Street wars Gordon is now on ground level and continues the fight with the Conscripts. At some point, Gordon manages to join Vance's headquartersWC mappack. Among others, they fight Striders with tanksWC mappack, and a scene involving an Overwatch Sniper and a Conscript called "Animal" was to occur''Half-Life 2'' Beta files. Notable info about its use in retail The overall concept was kept, except for Vance's headquarters. Consul Plaza The battle continues. Gordon is back at the Consul Plaza and proceeds to the CitadelHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar. Notable info about its use in retail Completely removed. The Citadel Gordon proceeds through the Citadel to finally confront the Consul in his office at the top of the Citadel''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. The outcome might be the Consul being defeated and Gordon surviving somehow. The original fate of Alyx, Eli Maxwell and Captain Vance are unknown. '''Notable info about its use in retail' The design was heavily changed and has a much more alien look, the concept of the Combine recycling human material having been dropped. Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 Beta *Development of Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Cut Locations